mammalpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Komodo cobra
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Mammals Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Gifts If you make me a admin real quick (not permantly), i'll make a cool background, header, and a few cool badges. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 22:33, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry The background is not working for me and everytime i upload a picture, all it does is upload one a quarter of the picture, which is not good, so im sorry, in order for everything to work, the background has to work first, you can take away my admin rights. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 22:51, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark Hello Komodo. I know that we have never met before, but I stumbled upon this Wiki and read you were looking for a Wordmark. So I made this, and if you like it, you can use it, and if not, you don't need to worry about it. DaRanger | Talk to Me | '' '' Theme If you want I can make the theme look good you can give me temp admin powers or do it yourself? Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:58, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Changes I have changed some Media Wiki check it out by *'Internet Explorer:' hold down the Ctrl key and click the Refresh or Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. *'Firefox:' hold down the Shift key while clicking Reload; alternatively press Ctrl+F5 or Ctrl-Shift-R. *'Opera' users have to clear their caches through Tools→Preferences *'Konqueror' and Safari users can just click the Reload button. *'Chrome': press Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5 I added a time clock and much more also look at the top of your browser on the page title' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 19:50, July 24, 2011 (UTC) done' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 19:55, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I dont Mind I dont mind BTW I have updated the badges images' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 20:18, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Welcom Message I have changed it to Hey there, $4! Welcome to , Thanks for your edit on the $1 Page *This Wiki is about the Mammals of the Worlds *You can make a page About *Apes *Carnivores and other Mammals As We are a developing wiki we need lots of good content' Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything!----$3 You can change it at MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 20:27, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Advert Shall we advertise on community' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 20:28, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Wordmark Hello again. Go ahead and use that Wordmark, and if there is anything that you want me to change about it, just ask. Thanks. DaRanger | Talk to Me | '' '' 00:29, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks any luck with getting New editors? Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 13:32, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure Ill watch on communtiy--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 13:40, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Affiliate? Hey, wanna affiliate with my wiki? All Birds (sorry, I forget how to link to other wikis with [[]])? Thanks! :) --StaraptorEmpoleonŁǿǿҟӭȓ is the best! ♥ 18:03, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hey K.C.! You still active? Please tell me! Oh, and, are you reading on my... well, you know! I've already drawn Destonator's Ultimate Form, it's not as mean-looking as I expected, yet again, it is the first time a drew that form! I'll check this place out in a second.I'm the king of the Dinosaurs! I'll eat you before you even know I'm there. 23:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC)